Sweet As Candy
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash & Hardycest] After being forced to watch Gangrel & Christian, Edge goes around the arena on the prowl for satisfaction. He stumbles upon young Jeff Hardy, left all alone in a secluded locker room.


**Sweet As Candy**

**By Archangel**

I can't help but raise my eyes when I hear a pleading moan from across the locker room. I know I'm not supposed to watch, but I can't help it when I hear sounds like that coming from my brother's lips. I only look for a couple of seconds, taking in as much as I can see in the short glance. Gangrel has Christian locked in his arms, his fangs buried in his throat, and his hands buried in his pants. Poor Christian, even if he is getting off on it. Later he'll be upset. He hates it that 'Grel knows exactly how to touch him to make him come in a matter of seconds. I tried to tell him it's because of his telepathy, but poor baby brother can't block his thoughts like I can. That's why 'Grel doesn't feed from me most of the time because I'm not as fun to play with for him. It's not my fault he's a big ugly old guy! All I have to do is keep thinking of someone else and ole Grelly can't get in my head. I hate to sacrifice Christy that way, but I just don't want to be 'Grel's favorite toy. That's how it was supposed to be in the beginning. He said I was prettier so I would be his toy. He didn't like me, though.

I sigh quietly and wait for 'Grel to either stop being hungry or for Christy to orgasm. Which ever happens first, it'll end. Hopefully 'Grel will be full that way I can finish my brother off myself. He loves it when I do that for him, even if it _is_ yet another thing that upsets him. He worries about it because we're brothers. I keep on trying to explain to him that it doesn't matter cuz we can't procreate. Oh well. He still has more morals than I do I guess.

Uh oh. Christy's getting louder over there. I want to look at him. I want to watch him cum since I won't be allowed to do it for him this time. I don't dare look up, though. 'Grel always watches me at this point cuz he knows I wanna watch. He caught me one time and one time only. I'll never dare watch him make Christian cum ever again. He was so angry at me and punished me so harshly. My neck still hurts from that pounding. I think he might've done serious injury. Who knows though.

I shiver as I hear my brother cry out in ecstasy, screaming at the top of his lungs. Once he's quiet I'm allowed to look up and see the aftermath. Blood is trickling over his chest from his neck, his shirt has been torn open and is splattered with the results of 'Grel's playing with him, and he's become nothing more than a lifeless rag doll in our master's arms. Loss of blood and the sexual play has left him exhausted, bordering on unconsciousness. It's this precise moment that I always dread. I secretly always anticipate Gangrel tearing open his wrist to feed Christian and make him a vampire as well. That's something I pray never happens to either of us. I watch carefully, unable to even enjoy the sight of my brother in this sated position for fear of what Gangrel might do.

"You're always so fun to play with, young one. So pretty when you're like this, all sweaty and flushed," 'Grel purrs at him.

"Thank you, Master," Christian can barely whisper.

"Edge."

I instantly perk up, looking expectantly at him, but not daring to speak. He didn't give me permission to yet.

"Take care of your brother. I'm going to the hotel now. The two of you may do as you please until the end of the show. After that come straight back to the hotel and to my room. Understand?"

I nod quickly. Then he stands, wiping Christian's blood from his mouth, and leaves us to the silence of the locker room. I scramble over to my brother quickly and look him over, checking for any wounds I might not have seen, making sure that Gangrel only jerked him off and nothing more. I have to protect him as much as I can. I won't let that monster make any stronger a claim on Christian than he already has. Christy is his toy and often his evening meal, but nothing more. Gangrel has never fucked him. I'm the only one with that privilege. That is, fucking Christy, not Gangrel. shudder

"Are you okay?" I whisper to him.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Do you just want to rest here?"

"Actually, that couch looks a lot more comfortable than this bench."

I nod, drawing him into my arms and lifting him without any effort. He's so much smaller than me. A good six inches shorter and nowhere near as strong. I love him so much. My baby brother that I'd never known until we confronted one another here. It was amazing how close we became so quickly. Even more amazing the first time that we kissed. I guess that sometimes happens when you fall in love with someone before you find out they're related to you. You end up being lovers and brothers. I don't know why other people wouldn't want to be the same way. It's an incredible feeling to be in love with your brother. No bond could possibly be stronger.

I lie Christian down on the couch carefully. He's already fallen asleep in my arms. I always comfort him so much. He loves me. And I love him even more. He's so beautiful. So small and soft, with his flowing blond hair and his teal eyes. He looks so pretty. I dunno why Gangrel would say I'm prettier. My hair looks like a rats nest half the time, my eyes are a dark swampy color, and I have a neck that's as thick as my head is wide. That's why I have the long hair. It hides the neck. That also comes in handy around 'Grel because he can't see the veins in my throat.

But back to my baby brother. He looks so sweet lying there asleep despite the blood stains on him. His pink lips are parted just so. His long black eyelashes cast small shadows across his still flushed cheeks. So sweet. Sweet as candy. And I should know. I've been able to taste him. Sitting here staring at him like this has aroused me far too much. It's not good to have a hard on when you're wearing leather pants. I have to find some relief. Time to go on the prowl.

I check myself in the mirror just quick enough to make sure I'm neat and head out of the locker room. Usually I can find some fun among the crowds, stalking through the audience without anyone really paying attention as long as I stay in the shadows. Until I find someone who attracts me and I beckon to them, making them follow me somewhere private to do with them as I please. Maybe that's why Gangrel liked me so much. I'm predatory.

I don't get very far before I hear someone humming a tune. I look around to try to find them, pinpointing the song to be coming from another one of the locker rooms. I silently peek through the cracked door to catch sight of one of those Hardy brothers. It's the little one, Jeff. He's sitting on a bench bent over to tie his shoe. He's humming his own entrance theme. How full of yourself can you get? Though, it is a damn catchy song. I headbang to it sometimes. A gentle push of the door opens it enough for me to poke my head in the room and look around. He's alone. Holy crap, his big brother isn't by his side for once. It's a miracle really. The two of them are even more inseparable than Christy and I. If that's possible. Then again, they grew up together. That could be why.

I turn my eyes back to the little boy sitting there. He's getting ready to go back to his hotel as well after Christy and I stomped him and his brother into the ground a little while ago. What's his brother's name again? Matt. Matt and Jeff. How sickeningly cute. They have the same number of letters in their names, even when you use their full names, Matthew and Jeffrey. Well, maybe not so sickening. Jeff looks kinda cute sitting here by himself. He has a little smile on his face, his blond hair is dry and freshly combed for once, and he's wearing only a simple white undershirt and his typical baggy black jeans. He looks so young, so pretty, so... sweet. Sweet like _my_ baby brother. A far reach from the usual look I see on Jeff's face. Typically his teeth are bared, his brow furrowed, and he's growling and screaming at me. We _are_ enemies after all, but like this he looks so adorable.

I step into the room and push the door shut behind me, the click of the latch making him look up. His eyes go wide when he sees me, instantly jumping to his feet and backing away, looking around quickly as if in search of something to protect himself with.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!"

"It's a free country."

"Get out of here! You have no reason to be here!" His back hits the lockers behind him, his face momentarily becoming even more panicked as he realizes he's put himself right into a corner. "Matt! Matty, come out here!"

I glance in the direction of the showers, listening for any sound that might be the big brother charging to the rescue. There's nothing. Nothing but Jeff's frightened pants for breath and the drip of one of the showers leaking. I turn my eyes back on him and smile broadly. He's all mine now.

"St-stay away. Get away from me, Edge!" he stammers.

"What are you so scared for? I haven't even done anything yet."

"Where I come from, getting trapped in a locker room with a guy who has a stiffy is plenty of reason to be scared."

"That obvious huh? I need some looser fitting pants."

I start for him quickly, my long legs being of great advantage when he leaps over one of the benches in an attempt to get away. I grab him by his hair and yank him back, wrapping my arms tight around his waist. Instantly he's slamming his elbow back into my ribs. A few quick moves and I have his arms pinned at his sides. I lift his feet off the floor to completely remove any leverage he had to throw me off. As if he's not making it difficult enough already, he starts screaming for help, kicking his feet and squirming as much as possible. I roll my eyes and lug him into the shower area. His yells bounce off of the tiled walls even louder, but his head bounces off them only a second later when I throw him forward. He slides to the floor, hands to his head as he reels. While he's not paying attention I run back to the locker room door and lock it, even putting forth the effort of shoving the couch in front of it. No one's getting in and little Jeff isn't getting out.

When I come back into the shower area Jeff isn't lying where I left him. I narrow my eyes slightly and quickly look around to make sure he isn't about to attack me. There's no sign of him anywhere. I'm proved wrong in that aspect a second later, though, when I notice something shining on the floor a few inches in front of me. I look down and see a trail of blood. It leads from where Jeff had slid down the wall to one of the shower stalls. My grin turns rather vicious as I follow the drops of shining red and find some red hand prints as well. He had to have been crawling. How sweet. He's too weak to stand.

"Ohhh Jeeeffyyyy... Jeffrey? Jeff? Or what is it your brother calls you? Jeffro?" I stop outside of the shower stall where the blood leads, standing just on the other side of the shower curtain. "I know where you are, Jeffro. It'd be easier if you just came out and let me do what I want. Who knows. You might even like it."

I wait a couple of seconds, listening very carefully. I can faintly hear Jeff breathing. And something else. What is that? Beeping? Realization dawns on me. I throw back the curtain and sure enough see Jeff huddled in the corner of the shower, his cell phone in hand. I pounce at him and quickly snatch the phone. Before I can hit the end button, I faintly hear someone say hello. Jeff starts screaming for Matt again and a simple glance at the caller ID tells me that was who he had been calling.

"Too late, Jeffykins. I hung up before he heard you."

"He'll call back," he hissed, "and when I don't answer he'll come here."

"Kudos for him, but he'll never get in. I barricaded the door." I throw the cell phone aside and grab his ankle, yanking him forward. He falls onto his back, his head hitting the floor nearly as hard as when I slammed him into the wall. "I'll be done with you before he gets here."

"That's not something to brag about..." he drawls slowly, obviously a little out of it from the blows to his head.

"Shut up. Just do what you do best, Jeff, and that means lie there and look pretty."

I grab at his belt buckle, making quick work of getting his pants off. He wears men's bikinis, bright red ones at the moment. As hot as he looks in them I yank them off as well then lean back to shove my pants down around my hips. It feels so good to finally be out of the tight leather. Nothing compared to how good it's gonna feel to take Jeff Hardy for all he's worth. He's still dazed from being knocked around, probably doesn't realize exactly what I'm doing to him, or maybe he does and he's trying to make himself pass out. That's fine with me. He's so pretty. His green eyes are reddened with tears from his aching head. His cheeks are flushed pink from the struggle we went through. Just like Christian a little while ago. Christy... I'd give anything for him to be my baby brother right now, but I'll just have to settle for Matt's brother instead.

I pop two fingers into my mouth to moisten them with spit then run them over Jeff's entrance, slicking him up to make it easier to get into him. I shove his legs up and prop them on my shoulders. He looks up at me just as my head brushes over him. He doesn't make a sound as I push inside. I arch a brow down at him, noticing he's not in any pain, and for that matter he isn't as tight as I thought he would be.

"Well, well, well... Seems as though Jeffrey plays for this side of the team after all. Too bad. I was so hoping you were a virgin."

"Fuck you..." he mutters.

"No, Jeffro, _I'm_ going to fuck _you_."

I lean over him, forcing his legs up almost to touching his chest, and start thrusting into his warm submitting body. I don't give a second thought to his comfort or possible desires. I only close my eyes and take in all that courses through my senses as I draw my pleasure from him. In my mind he's become my sweet little brother. I can see his blond hair falling around his face, his beautiful teal eyes gazing up at me, and hear his soft moans of pleasure as I make love to him in our own special way. He's so sweet. My baby Christy. Sweet as candy. I can't help but groan out my rapture, not caring what Jeff hears, whispering my brother's name as I draw closer and closer to my release.

"Christy... Ah, Christian..." I can feel his hands in my hair, tugging slightly, running through it in obscure patterns. "My brother... Mmm, my baby... I love you..."

That's when a sound somehow penetrates my deep concentration. My fantasies are being interrupted by something. I open my eyes, not happy with whatever is bothering me. That is until I realize what it is. I look down to see a look of utter joy upon Jeff's face. He has one hand buried in my hair, the other down between his legs to stroke himself, and he's crying out with every movement of my hips. I smile a little, watching him like this, forgetting all about my own need for a moment. He looks stunning. Then he gives a cry that startles me completely.

"Oh God! Matty!" he nearly whimpers even as he yells.

So that's why the two of them are so close. They're just like me and Christian. Jeff's fantasizing about his brother right at this moment even as I fuck him silly. That only seems to make it better for me, just knowing that Jeff is like this. And picturing Jeff getting fucked by Matt is an image that sears itself into my mind as if branding me. I give a shout as the ultimate ecstasy slashes through my body, forcing me to drive myself into Jeff even harder and faster for the brief moment before I cum, filling him with all of the desire and lust I had felt for the past two hours. Then I pull away from him, letting him go. He looks up at me in surprise.

"Edge... Wait."

"No. I don't think so." I smirk. "I got what I wanted. Why don't you let _Matty_ finish you off." I glance behind me and grab his cell phone, tossing it onto his chest. "You can finish calling him now."

"You asshole. It's bad enough you intend to rape me and then when I'm begging for it you won't finish the job!"

I only smile more as he yells at me, cleaning myself up and making myself presentable again. He's so sweet. He's cursing at me and telling me what a terrible lover I must be to Christy. That southern accent is so cute and endearing. Finally when I'm ready to leave I kneel back down over him and press my lips to his. It silences him and he blinks at me in confusion when I pull away.

"The next time Master gives Christy and I some free time we'll come and visit you and Matt. The four of us can have an incest fuck fest."

With that I leave him there, blood dried on his forehead, other fluids starting to drip from other places on his body, and make my way out of the locker room. Once the couch is out of the way and the door is open I'm confronted with the other Hardy brother. He blinks in surprise and then narrows his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Having a little fun with your brother." I lean down so I can speak a little quieter. "I hate to leave you my sloppy seconds, but I left Jeff hanging and he seemed to be really needing a good hard orgasm. Be a good big brother and give him one for me."

Matt's eyes went wide in shock, maybe even a little bit of fear. Why are these boys so scared of me? What'd I do?

"What are you talking about? I would never do something like that! And Jeff would never have sex with you! What did you do to him?"

"I gave him half of what he wanted. Now go give him the rest, _Matty_."

I wink at him and shove past, starting down the hall. I can hear him calling for Jeff as he rushes into the room. I can't help myself. I turn back and go over to the door, pushing it open just a crack and listening carefully. Sure enough, a minute or so later I can hear the two of them going at it, loud and rough it sounds like. Hearing the two of them only makes me hot again. Maybe Christian is feeling more up to it by now. I wanted my baby brother in the first place anyway.

**The End**

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Edge, Gangrel, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
